


[podfic] Solfege

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, canon divergence - apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: When the land turns against you, what do you do? [the one with the cast of thousands, and the end of the world as we know it]Written byFahye.





	[podfic] Solfege

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solfege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758127) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/s) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/euzkmhb3w4xnkbs/%5BNaruto%5D%20Solfege.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/euzkmhb3w4xnkbs/%5BNaruto%5D%20Solfege.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/arfg30ku4gwn70k/%5BNaruto%5D%20Solfege.m4b?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Free comment starters:** 1\. How do you think the other characters of the manga are doing in this AU?  
2\. Any favorite piece of classical music?  
3\. What was your favorite passage of the pod, and why?

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “incorprorate music” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Fahye for giving blanket permission to podfic!  
The song at the beginning is a Menuet by Bach, and it is (butchered) played by me.

 

intro

 

re

 

do

 

re

 

mi

 

fa

 

so

 

la

 

ti

 

endnotes


End file.
